


The Pleasure Bar

by angelus2hot



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Rose asks for something warm and gets more than she bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Pleasure Bar  
>  **Fandom:** Doctor Who (2005)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 897  
>  **Summary:** Rose asks for something warm and gets more than she bargained for.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'aphrodisiac' on my bingo card for 1_million_words

The noise in the bar was almost above tolerable levels when the Doctor and Rose walked in. It was hard to tell which was louder the music or the patrons. But it was warm which was a welcome relief from the blistering cold outside.

The Doctor leaned in and whispered loudly. “Welcome to Tarnasus 9, the Pleasure Bar. You can get anything you want. All you have to do is ask for it. But be careful and choose your words very carefully because they take you quite literally here.”

“What’ll it be, Miss?” The bartender asked as he slid a glass of blue liquid down the length of the bar to a waiting patron.

Rose couldn’t help but notice the way his shirt clung to his chest as he moved. She cupped her hands together and blew on them before rubbing them briskly. It might be considered a pleasure planet but it was a downright frigid planet. “Something to warm me up, please” Since she wasn’t offered a menu and she didn’t know what drinks they had to offer she figured that was the safest bet.

“And you?” 

“I’ll have what she’s having.” The Doctor nodded in her direction.

 

Within minutes the bartender sat tall glasses filled to the brim with a vivid purple liquid that swirled with deep red in front of them.

The Doctor stared at the glass in front of him; there was something about it that was familiar. He couldn’t decide if it was the aroma or if it was the color that... _Oh no! It couldn’t be!_ He opened his mouth to warn Rose but it was too late she had already lifted her glass and after a tentative sip drained it.

Things had just went from bad to worse. A groan escaped him. “I really wished you hadn’t drank that.” The Doctor rubbed his forehead. 

“Why not?” She looked at the innocent looking glass she held in her hand before she sat it back down onto the table.

“It’s an aphrodisiac.”

Rose shook her head. There was no way she could have heard him right. “A what?”

“An aphrodisiac.” He repeated the word slower.

Rose’s eyes widened. “You mean....?”

The Doctor nodded his head. “Yep.”

“I don’t get it.” She tossed her blonde hair back away from her face as she stared him in the eyes. “Why would... How can you be sure?”

“They take you at your word here, remember? You asked for something to warm you up and nothing warms you up quite like...” He shot her a grin as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

_This was great. Just what she needed._ “But it’s like a normal...” Her voice trailed off at the look on his face. “How bad can it actually be?”

_How was he supposed to tell her that what she had just drank was so much more powerful than anything she had ever had or even heard about before?_ “Well you see...” The Doctor cleared his throat and tried again. “There’s this...”

“How long does it take to wear off?” She had the terrible thought that she was in for hours of being extremely uncomfortable. And she was going to be very crabby before it did.

“It doesn’t.” At the look of horror that was beginning to spread across her face he continued hastily, “It won’t wear off until we’ve...” He paused for a second when it dawned on him she might choose someone else. “Not until you’ve had sex.” By the time he finished speaking his face was almost as red as hers.

A cross between a groan and a slow moan escaped her and echoed around the room. A group of ruggedly handsome men turned their heads in interest but turned away quickly as they caught sight of the man standing beside her.

He glared at her would be suitors before he turned back around to face her. “It’s started.” His tone was matter of fact. 

“What do I do?” Her voice was husky the beginnings of untamed lust sweeping its way through her body.

Without a word the bartender placed a key down onto the bar in front of them. 

The Doctor shrugged. “That’s up to you.” He tried with all of his might to keep his voice steady, to act as if it didn’t matter. But in truth her answer was of the utmost importance to him.

Rose couldn’t talk. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Her body felt as if it was being consumed with pure lust. She was want, need, nothing else mattered but this all-consuming desire to fuck and be fucked over and over again until she was satiated. 

She looked at the key before she raised her head and stared at the doctor her eyes told him what her mouth couldn’t. Their eyes were locked as she silently communicated her desperate need before she glanced back down to his untouched glass in front of him. 

The Doctor nodded his head. He knew exactly what she wanted from him and a thrill went through his body at the knowledge. He grabbed the glass and brought it to his lips and emptied the contents in one swallow before he snatched the key off the bar. 

With a wicked grin spreading ear to ear he lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards the stairs.


End file.
